Saints row the third: Steelport Triangle
by TYZO300
Summary: Post SR3. The boss Never thought that he would love Two people at the same time. Well you what they say about surprises. Bossxkinziexviola. M for sex,language, and other things.
1. Chapter 1

Just finished playing the game (which was awesome) and wanted to make a fanfic on something you probably never expected. Disclaimer: So anyway I do not own SAINTS ROW THE THIRD it's the property of volition and THQ. Also check out my other stories and review so I'll know which one to update.

* * *

><p>"What a trip this was", The Boss said as him and the saints were now leaving the set for<em><span> Gangstas in space<span>_ which was now finished. Everything turned to the better after KIA was finished. The saints decided to stay in steelport and let few trusting members control Stillwater. The saints were praised even more than before thanks to their actions; what made it truly magnificent was that Johnny gat was still alive. Once the saints track down killbane they began assault on his estate and wiped out the last of the luchadores; killbane made an offer they can't refuse no matter what he did. In exchange for his life and acceptance to the saints with no hard feelings he would not only dissolve the luchadores, but lead them to where johnny was being held. As it turned out killbane recovered johnny after the saints arrived at steelport and kept him alive only to make use of him against the saints. The boss agreed to his terms and everything was back the way it was** (A/N: more or less).** Now here they are leaving to go do their own things: shaundi and josh birk were going to get a bite, pierce and oleg were going to finish their game of chess without interruptions, killbane and angel are heading to the gym to spar, matt miller who is now a member is going to play online video games with johnny, and zimos was heading back to his pad.

The boss only now realized that there are two members absent which were kinzie Kensington and viola dewynter. The boss drove over to kinzie's crib first to find her sitting on her chair typing on her laptop as usual. "Kinzie what the fuck are you doing at this late at night" the boss said. "Checking our cash income", answered the saint hacker in the chair. "Let matt take care of that kinzie and get some rest" said the boss; kinzie slowly closed her laptop and stood up to look at the boss with a serious look on her face. "I'm okay as you can see I am 100%ac-" was all could she said before she passed out on the floor. "Oh shit", said the boss as he quickly went to the hacker's side and picked her up and seeing she has no bed he drove her to the saints' penthouse and laid her on his bed. He went back in his raycaster car and used the new GPS to track down viola by her cellphone and pinpointed her location to the cemetery he then made a quick stop to somewhere before going there knowing why viola was there.

As the gray clouds covered the bright moon a young lady was standing in front of a tall tombstone where resting on the ledge were pink sunglasses, and entombed the grave marker was** Beloved women and Sister KIKI DEWYNTER**. The young lady was viola staring at her sister's grave in sadness and grief. once killbane joined the saints he apologize to viola about killing kiki in rage and to make it up to her him and the boss created a very specialized custom tombstone for her grave and a proper burial. Hearing footsteps she turned around to see the boss looking at her with a deep serious look he then passed some expensive flowers to her to be set on kiki's grave. After that was done he asked how did she get here, cab was all the twin said. "Why don't you ride with me" the boss said, she then nodded and got into the car with him and drove her over to Syn tower. Taking the express elevator up to the top level office viola settled on the couch as the boss poured them two glasses of scotch. "So how does it feel to be an official member of the saints?" the boss said, Viola just looked down on the ground. "It's somewhat pleasant, but I just have one question to ask you" she said, alright then shoot he said. "Even though I told you my reasons for joining and you still let me joined and protected me even just tell me why?" Viola said. "During my time in the saints I lost two people while I was working my way to the top in Stillwater". "Who were they?" She said. "Carlos and Lin they both died so I could still be standing here today and I took out both the motherfuckin gangs responsible so I know how you feel" said the boss. Viola set her glass down and looked at her boss with a small smile; "thanks for everything" was all she said before leaning to his side and kissing him on the cheek then she left the room without saying another word. The boss just touched the side where she kissed him and just laid down on the couch thinking about what has happened recently and dozed off to sleep.

* * *

><p><span>So here it is please review so I know I can keep going on and remember to check my other stories and review those too. SEE YA !<span>


	2. Gangsta bitch by Johnny gat

**Hey there sorry for taking so long updating. Anyway this a music chapter which I will put after each story chapter. These chapter will have a certain gang member singing a song I have chosen; until the end where I will let you send me a review of the song they should all sing at the final music chapter. Any way here is the first one Guest singer is johnny gat.**

* * *

><p><em>Johnny drives around town with alone feeling lonely and suddenly comes to a stunning realization.<em>

I need a gangsta bitch

(A gangsta bitch)

I want a gangsta bitch yo

(A gangsta bitch)

I wanna Gangsta boogie with my

(Gangsta bitch)

I want a, I need a

(Gangsta bitch, gangsta bitch)

I need a gangsta bitch

(A gangsta bitch)

I want a gangsta bitch yo

(A gangsta bitch)

I wanna gangsta boogie with my

(Gangsta bitch)

I need a, I want a

(Gangsta bitch, gangsta bitch)

Yo, I need a gangsta bitch

_Johnny loaded up a car full of C4 and took it to a gas station, blowing it up and leveling the place to the ground._

she don't sleep and she don't play

Stickin' up girls from around the fuckin' way

Strapped but lovable, hateful but huggable

Always in trouble and definitely fuckable

See her now, booms and pounds, she's mine friend

Puffin' on a blunt, sippin' on a Heineken

She's got charm, a firearm to match mine

Goin' to the movies packin' his and her nine's

Wearin' Carhart and leather, motherfuck the weather

On Valentine's Day, doin' stick-ups together

No one to blame, no shame in her game

And when we fuck she makes me scream out her name

She's not petty, confidant, ready

Right for late night, we play fight with Machetes

This goes out to all the gangsta hoe pros

Give me a ghetto girl, fuck a Soul Train hoe

I need a gangsta bitch yo

(A gangsta bitch)

I want a gangsta bitch

(A gangsta bitch)

I wanna gangsta boogie with my

(Gangsta bitch)

I need a, I want a

(Gangsta bitch, gangsta bitch)

I want a gangsta bitch yo

(A gangsta bitch)

I need a gangsta bitch

(A gangsta bitch)

I wanna gangsta boogie with my

(Gangsta bitch)

I need a, I want a

(Gangsta bitch, gangsta bitch)

_Johnny Gat then takes his time what he loves to do: shooting at oncoming waves of cops._

She likes to party with her posse and drink beer

Pour a little bit out for the sisters who ain't here

She's not the one, player you might get done

Her idea of fun's takin' her son shoppin' for a gun

Likes to dress to impress, quick to attack

When your punk-ass boys run, you know she's got your back

In a Benz with her friends, aiyyo Jeep kid

Drivin' down the street pumpin', "Apache you ain't shit"

Snappin' on niggaz, takin' no shorts

Sittin' on a porch, pullin' on a Newport

Minds her business, knows 'cause she hears things

Fat herringbone and diamond studded earrings

She's a thoroughbred, walks and talks with class

Try to get fast, she just might slap your ass

Come meet my moms, but the two might not click

Parents just don't understand

I need a gangsta bitch yo

(A gangsta bitch)

I want a gangsta bitch

(A gangsta bitch)

I wanna gangsta boogie with my

(Gangsta bitch)

I need a, I want a

(Gangsta bitch, gangsta bitch)

I want a gangsta bitch yo

(A gangsta bitch)

I need a gangsta bitch

(A gangsta bitch)

I wanna gangsta boogie with my

(Gangsta bitch)

I need a, I want a

(Gangsta bitch, gangsta bitch)

_Johnny breaks out of his chair and bashes Loren's head into a plane window decompressing it, he then says he'll hold off the gang members and fly the plane back to Stilwater._

I had a church girl, quiet girl, one girl was rich

The most memorable girl was a gangsta bitch

We went out a lot, sometimes we dressed the same

Lickin' shots in the park and had pet names

I called her 'Dollars' cause that's what she liked to spend

She called me 'Diamond' cause my dick was her best friend

If you owed her dough, then you had to pay

Bought her an AK for her 21st birthday

We packed up and shacked up, didn't need a job

Engaged to a criminal and married to the mob

I gave MC's injuries and beat 'em down

While she's, pickin' up ki's, from uptown

Sad to say one day got caught out there

I shed tears when the judge said five years

She's gone now so it's time to make my switch

So who'll be my next gangsta bitch?

I need a gangsta bitch yo

(A gangsta bitch)

I want a gangsta bitch

(A gangsta bitch)

I wanna gangsta boogie with my

(Gangsta bitch)

I need a, I want a

(Gangsta bitch, gangsta bitch)

I want a gangsta bitch yo

(A gangsta bitch)

I need a gangsta bitch

(A gangsta bitch)

I wanna gangsta boogie with my

(Gangsta bitch)

I need a, I want a

(Gangsta bitch, gangsta bitch)

Yeah, yeah

(A gangsta bitch)

This shit goes out to all the gangsta bitches Uptown

(A gangsta bitch)

All the gangsta bitches in Brooklyn, Long Island

(Gangsta bitch)

(A gangsta bitch, a gangsta bitch)

Queens, Boogie Down Bronx, Staten Island

Mount Vernon

(A gangsta bitch)

Chilltown J.C., Naughtyville E.O.

(A gangsta bitch)

And Newark to Brick motherfuckin' City

(A gangsta bitch)

(A gangsta bitch, a gangsta bitch)

This goes out to all the gangsta bitches, hehehah

(A gangsta bitch)

Every-motherfuckin'-where

(A gangsta bitch)

Yeah, you know what I need baby

(A gangsta bitch)

I need a gangsta bitch

(A gangsta bitch, a gangsta bitch)

(A gangsta bitch)

Ahh

(Gangsta bitch, a gangsta bitch, a gangsta bitch)

Yo yo yo, yo honey check this out

_The door breaks down as the Boss, shaundi, and pierce busted into seeing something they thought they never see again._

_Johnny in a hospital bed watching an old black and white film, and the first thing he said was "Shit! 'Bout time yall's slow asses got here ."_

_And all they did was roll their eyes and shook their heads but still smiled knowing the one and only Johnny Gat is alive and himself._

**_He definitely needs a gangsta bitch._**

* * *

><p><strong><span>I choose this song because it was the first song I heard when I first played saints row 2 and I felt like it was the perfect match with the game. So I decided to use something with sentimental value. Don't worry just review and I'll update soon.<span>**


	3. Last notice

Hey there it's me i even though I discontinued this story. I'm going to start over like a reboot so stay tuned and I'll have the new fic up shortly. Meanwhile enjoy any other fics I have posted up.


End file.
